


Soğuk Algınlığı

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Severus Snape, hasta olduğunda beklenmedik bir şekilde ilgiye muhtaç oluyordu.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape





	Soğuk Algınlığı

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts Mystery'de Madam Pomfrey bana "You are considerably less needy than Professor Snape when he has a cold." şeklinde bir cümle sarf etti. Bunun üzerine şekillenen bir öykü oldu.   
> Umarım beğenirsiniz, iyi okumalar. :)

O, Hogwarts’ın soğukkanlı ve sert iksir profesörüydü, herkes tarafından bilindiği gibi. Oldukça nadir anlarda gülümseyen, yüzüne çoğunlukla huysuz ve aksi bir ifadenin hakim olduğu ve bakışlarıyla etrafındaki insanları küçümseyen… Kimse, onu bir gün muhtaç ve umutsuz bir halde göreceğini düşünemez, hatta düşünmeye cesaret bile edemezdi. Yıllar yılı hayatta kalmasını sağlayan şey, benliğinin etrafına sardığı kuvveti olmuşken bu kalkanın değil yıkılması, üzerinde en ufak bir yarık dahi oluşması akla hayale sığabilecek bir durum değildi. Ne var ki, bu sert bakışlı, ruhsuz ve hatta kimilerine göre kalpsiz adamın kimsenin bilmediği, tahmin bile edemeyeceği bir huyu vardı. 

Severus Snape, hasta olduğunda beklenmedik bir şekilde ilgiye muhtaç oluyordu.

“Cissy?” Yatmakta olduğu yataktan yükselen sesi, sadece basit bir soğuk algınlığı geçirmekte olduğu göz önüne alındığında gülünç denecek kadar zayıftı.

Narcissa, kendi kendine gülümseyerek, elinde içi gri renkli bir iksir dolu ufak bir şişeyle yatağa yöneldi. Severus, ona Draco’nun çocukluğunu hatırlatıyordu. Küçük oğlu da hasta olduğunda tüm gün yataktan çıkmaz, annesinin devamlı ilgisini arzular ve sadece kendisiyle meşgul olmasını isterdi. Narcissa, hasta oğluyla ilgilenmekten ve ona güvende olduğunu hissettirmekten her zaman büyük keyif duymuştu, tıpkı şu anda olduğu gibi –ama bir farkla. Şu anda ilgilendiği; değerli hasta ve bakıma muhtaç oğlu değil, değerli hasta ve bakıma muhtaç sevgilisiydi.

Şüphesiz, Narcissa daha önce de kendisine ihtiyaç duyduğunda Severus’a yardıma koşmuştu. Severus’un çok ağır yaralar aldığı, hatta neredeyse geri dönemeyecek kadar kötü durumda olduğu zamanlar olmuştu –ki ikisi de bu zamanları anmamayı tercih ediyordu. Severus, iyileşip gücünü tekrar kazanmaya çalışırken başında sayısız gece geçirmişti Narcissa, korkuyla ama umutla. Yaralarını iyileştirmiş ve tamamen ayağa kalkabilecek hale gelene kadar ona bakmıştı. Ne var ki, atlattıkları tüm bu dehşet dolu günler içerisinde, Severus’un bu denli ilgiye muhtaç olduğu tek bir an bile hatırlayamıyordu genç kadın. Ölümle burun buruna gelmiş bir adamın, sadece bir soğuk algınlığı yüzünden böylesi çocukça hallere düşmesi gerçekten de beklenmedik bir durumdu.

Yine de Narcissa, bu durumun kendisini çok eğlendirdiğini inkar edemezdi.

“Efendim canım?” dedi, yatağın yanına diz çöküp Severus’un uykulu gözlerinin gülümseyen yüzünü bulmasına yardımcı olarak.

“Bana biraz çay getirebilir misin, lütfen? Donacak gibiyim, bu oda biraz fazla soğuk değil mi sence de?”

“Hayır, değil.” diye cevapladı Narcissa, Severus’un yüzüne düşen birkaç tutam siyah saçı geriye atarken. Solgun ve ılık yanağını okşadı nazikçe ve parmaklarını Severus’un alnına kaydırdı. Hala biraz ateşi vardı ve ihtiyaç duyduğu şey, bir bardak çaydan ziyade iyileşmesine yardımcı olacak bir iksir ve doğru düzgün bir uykuydu. Yine de çayın içine birkaç damla uyku iksiri eklemek, bu inatçı adamı uyumaya ikna etmek için iyi bir seçenek olabilirdi.

“Uyumaya ihtiyacın var, Severus.” diyerek şansını denedi yeniden, daha önceki girişimlerini reddettiği gibi bunu da reddedeceğini bilmesine rağmen. Hastalık, Severus’u beklenmedik şekilde kırılgan yaptığı gibi bir de üstüne geçit vermeyen bir inat eklemişti.

“İstemiyorum.” diye karşılık verdi Severus, neredeyse çocukça sayılabilecek bir ses tonuyla. Narcissa, kahkahasını engellemek için yanağının içini ısırdı hafifçe. 

“Peki, öyleyse sana çay getireceğim.” dedi telkin eden bir sesle ve elindeki iksir şişesini Severus’un görebileceği şekilde havaya kaldırarak çabucak ekledi: “Ama önce bu iksiri içersen.”

Severus, bir an itiraz edecek gibi oldu fakat Narcissa’nın kararlı ve katı bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca sözcükleri aralık dudaklarının arasından dökülemeden boğazına doğru geri kaçtı. Narcissa, Severus’un bir an durup önündeki ikilemi değerlendirmesine müsaade etti, eninde sonunda kendisine boyun eğeceğini pekâlâ tahmin ederek.

Severus, sonunda başını pes ettiğini gösterircesine aşağı yukarı salladı ve iksiri içmek için başını kaldırdı. Narcissa, elini başının arkasına koyarak ona yardımcı oldu ve küçük şişeyi Severus’un aralanmış dudaklarına götürdü. Yüzüne yerleşen zafer dolu ifadeyi gizlemeye gerek duymuyordu. 

Her zaman işe yarardı.

Hangi iksiri verdiğini veya içtiği iksirin uyku iksiri olup olmadığını Severus’a söylemesine gerek yoktu. Narcissa, iksir ustasının yarı yarıya kapanmış uykulu gözlerinin ve soğuk algınlığı geçiren burnunun bile kendisine verebileceği bütün iksirleri tanıyabileceğinden adı gibi emindi ve bundan da öte; Narcissa, Severus’un kendisine güvendiğini biliyordu, hayatı pahasına. 

Gülüşüne yerleşmiş sevginin, başka bir sebebe daha ihtiyacı yoktu.

Severus, başını yastığına geri koydu ve Narcissa’nın gülüşünde siyah gözlerinden taşan bir minnettarlıkla karşılık verdi. “Teşekkür ederim.” dedi içten bir sesle, minnettarlığının yanı sıra mahcubiyetini de gizlemeyerek. “Çekilmez olduğumu biliyorum.”

“Hiç de bile.” diye karşı çıktı Narcissa, ardından öne doğru uzandı ve dudaklarını Severus’un ılık alnına bastırdı. Öpüşünü, daha fazla karşı koyamadığı kahkahası takip etti. “Aksine bence hastayken oldukça komiksin.”

Severus, Narcissa’nın sıcak kahkahasına katılmaktan kendini alıkoyamadı. “Pek çok şey olabilirim ama komik olmadığıma eminim, Cissy.” 

Narcissa, ayağa kalkarak Severus’a son bir kez gülümseyerek baktı ve çay fincanını almak için odanın diğer köşesine ilerledi. Severus Snape gibi bir adamın bir soğuk algınlığı yüzünden böylesine gülünç ve belki biraz da katlanılmaz bir ruh haline girmesi umurunda bile değildi. Narcissa için önemli olan tek şey, o anda Severus’un rahat ve güvende hissediyor oluşuydu ve öyle olduğunu da biliyordu. 

İhtiyaç duyduğu takdirde hasta olduğu her an Severus’la ilgilenebilirdi ve o çaya kesinlikle uyku iksiri damlatacaktı.


End file.
